The Fourth Grayson
by darkchildlover
Summary: What if Robin had a little sister who disapeared when their parents died. What if she turned up in the worst place imaginable. Maybe robXraven maybe bbXoc


**ABBIE: Ok, hi everyone, this is my first teen titans fan fic and I hope you like it!**

**EEVEE: Yeah, we hope someone flames her!**

**KATIE: I stayed over at her house and all she talked about was writing this!**

**ABBIE: Do you to have to pick on me?**

**EEVEE AND KATIE: YES!**

**MEG: I don't, but I'm gonna do the disclaimer: Abbie does not own TYeen Titans, if she did then scary things would happen and there would be a titan called abbie!**

* * *

"You're going down B.B., I don't care how many tentacles you have you're going down!"

"Nah uh dude, you know what they say, eight arms are better than two!"

Raven sat on the sofa watching the two teen's battle on the play station. The Goth girl shut her book with a sigh. It was obvious that she wasn't going to get any reading done today. Raven spared a glance towards the kitchen; Starfire was sitting on the counter making what seemed like friendship necklaces.

Robin wasn't in the room, so Raven, out of lack of other options decided to look for the spiky haired team leader. Setting her book down on the table and warning all occupants of the room not to touch it Raven glided out to look around.

She could always just use her powers to find him more quickly but she needed some time to kill. By this time Raven had taken to walking, levitating used a lot of her energy and she was in no mood to drain her. The corridors of the tower really could do with a lick of paint, they were dirty and some had punch marks on them, Raven guessed from battles or the times that there had been a fight between the Titans.

Somehow Raven found herself at Robin's door. The other titans would be too scared to knock on their leader's door in case he was working on finding Slade. No one, not even Raven wanted to be caught between Robin and Slade.

"Robin, are you in there?" She called. No answer. "I am in no mood to play games Robin!"

She wasn't actually angry, but she knew that that tone of voice should bring him out. That or scare him to death.

"What!" Apparently her plan had worked.

"Robin, are you going to come out of your room or do I have to make you." She kept her voice monotone; there was no threat in it.

"I don't have to Raven, I'm busy!" Robin was really starting to annoy her, normally she would leave him in there, but something told her to get him out of that room and away from obsessing.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The demoness shouted as she mentally threw the door open.

"Raven! Turn around; I haven't got my mask on!"

Raven turned away, partly because she didn't want to intrude on Robin's privacy, and partly to hide the smirk that had plastered itself across her face. Quickly collecting herself the Goth turned around and stormed inside.

Even if she hadn't turned away she doubted she would have seen anything in the dark room. The red curtains were drawn, blocking out any light. She could barely make out the silhouette of the boy wonder.

"Robin, can we get a light on in here, I can't see anything." Raven tried to conceal her emotions in her voice, but she seemed to be failing miserably, she was worried that Robin was sitting alone in the dark.

"If you want to." She was shocked; his voice had no emotion in it whatsoever. Using her powers she flicked the switch and the room was bathed in light.

It was a mess. Papers were scattered on his desk and on the surrounding floor. Pictures and newspaper clippings of Slade covered the walls. There was a small cupboard and a couple of boxes as well. Sitting on the unmade bed at the other side of the room was a very shaken looking Robin. Raven walked swiftly across the room towards their team leader.

"Robin," when he didn't look up she realised what had happened. "Robin, you've got to let me in, I've seen some of it before, you can trust me!"

The raven haired boy just shook his head silently. Raven thought about what Robin was going through, or what she knew of it anyway.

When Slade had poisoned Robin with that horrible dust and Raven had to go into his mind to save him, she had witnessed spectacularly disturbing things about Robin's life. She knew that he had lost his parents at a young age and that he had watched them die, and that he had wanted to kill at one point. That scared her, the fact that their leader had wanted to kill someone once. Raven shook herself, right now it was more important to try and get a normal response out of Robin, and she knew exactly how to.

Raven had done this so many times now, but she hated doing it. Lifting her hand to Robin's mask she slowly peeled it from his face, enough to get his attention, but not enough to see behind it. Suddenly an arm shot up and grabbed Raven's wrist in an iron grip.

"Er, Robin? You can let go of my wrist now." The boy-wonder blushed and shook his head dropping Raven's hand.

"Thanks Raven." Robin was very uncomfortable; he had a feeling that she wasn't going to give up asking questions as easily as before. As it turned out, he was right.

"Robin, if you don't tell someone then you'll space out in front of the others, I am only keeping your secret because you're my friend, but if you lose control, I will tell them." Robin turned to face her in shock. "Someone could get hurt. If you tell me now then I won't tell the others."

Robin dropped his head and stared at the floor.

"I'll go tell them then." she stood up and walked towards the door, a hoarse voice called her back. "Raven please, if I tell you, you promise you won't tell the others?" He sounded like a small child begging it's parents to promise.

"Robin, I never break a promise." Raven was working as hard as she could to keep her emotions in check. "What was the dream about?"

For the first time in years the leader of the Teen Titans looked almost scared, even behind the mask anyone could see that.

"It was about……my little sister." His voice cracked and his shoulders shook. Raven placed a comforting arm around his shoulder. "She went missing when my parents died, they never found her!"

"Robin, I…."

Suddenly the tower alarm went off. Robin dragged his arm across his face to wipe away any remaining tears from his breakdown. He nodded to Raven who returned the gesture and they both ran towards the main room. Robin burst in first.

"What's wrong team?"

"Slade." Cyborg stated, watching their leader carefully as his face darkened.

"Then lets go!"

The Titans arrived at the warehouse in record time, partly due to the fact that Cyborg had to drive super fast to keep up with Robin who was driving like a maniac on the R cycle. The other reason was that the others wanted Slade gone; maybe if he was gone Robin would return to normal, Raven knew different but she allowed the others to believe what they wanted, she couldn't break her promise to Robin.

Speaking of Robin, the mentioned teen was already inside the building when the rest of the team arrived. He was staring at the impossibly calm Slade and a figure behind him that was shrouded in darkness.

"Ah, Robin how good of you to join us." He was already getting Robin angry, not a good thing this early in the game.

The teen in question took up his fighting stance and prepared for battle. "Oh no Robin, I won't be fighting you today, my apprentice will." A small girl stepped out of the shadows. She had long ebony hair which fell across part of her face, much the same as Slade's mask. Her costume was not the usual attire for one of Slade's apprentices; it was a green and red gymnast suit, much the same as Robin's costume but without the cape and the fact that it was designed for a girl. Like Robin a small mask covered her eyes but fury and fear were written all over her pretty features.

"Whoa, dude, she reminds me of someone!" Beast boy exclaimed with a start.

"She looks like…….Robin!" Raven had to shout, it wasn't in her nature, but Robin had to know, the black haired boy ignored her shouts and continued to stare at the small girl, she couldn't have been more than a few years younger than himself. He had to admit that she did look familiar.

Suddenly Slade pulled out a remote and pushed the button. A shield appeared between the Titans and Robin. "I think that this should be a battle to get these two reacquainted." Slade said directly to the Titans who were trying to break through the shield.

"Go apprentice!" Slade commanded and stepped away from the battle.

The little girl charged at Robin and sent a roundhouse kick to his chest. He stumbled but kept his balance, something was telling him to stay on the defensive, he didn't want to hurt her, and he had no idea why. She moved with a grace achieved only by those who have either trained all their lives He dodged three punches to the head, on the third she lost her balance. She knocked Robin off his feet and pushed herself up.

"Come on dude, what are you waiting for? Kick her butt already!"

"Robin, take her down!"

"No!" The final voice belonged to Raven. "Robin, don't listen to us, do what you think is right!"

The other Titans stared in shock at her while Robin nodded and pushed himself off from the ground. The girl was scared now, she kept looking over her shoulder at Slade, finally she broke. "I can't do this, I'm not ready!"

Slade stepped forward and lent down at his apprentice, he whispered in to her ear. As he whispered the look on the girls face switched from fear to anger. Slade backed away as the girl turned to face Robin; her hands were clenching and unclenching into fists at her side.

At the same time the two fighters took up their stances again. She charged at Robin and hit him in the face with a high kick.

"You betrayed me!"

She attacked him with multiple attacks to the stomach.

"You abandoned me!"

Robin rolled away from her attacks and stood up just in time to dodge another high kick. He ran and pulled out his bo-staff.

"You promised me you'd always be there, you broke your promise!"

The Titans just stared. From where they stood it was a confusing sight. Robin, their leader who fought to the very end was dodging from a little girl who was screaming at him, half f which made no sense to anyone except Slade.

Robin used his bo-staff to dodge several more attacks until he missed one, a roundhouse jkick sent straight to his face. Robin was thrown across the room; he hit the floor hard and gingerly stood to find his opponent. She was standing at the other end of the room crying but somehow still looking strong. She didn't seem like the type to cry.

"Who are you?" He shouted at the girl.

The girl looked at Robin from behind masked eyes. She took something out from her utility belt and threw it at Robin. For some reason he didn't try to get out of the way, somehow he knew that it wasn't going to hurt him. He caught it.

In his hands Robin held a small dirty blue bear. It looked as though the girl had kept it for years.

"No!" He whispered quietly as he stared at the bear. He dropped it and it hit the ground with a thud.

The girl charged again and this time Robin didn't even try to stop her from hitting him. She kept punching him in the stomach, her punches weren't very strong, but they did hurt. Robin however stood there and took them. He couldn't hit her.

"You let our parents die!"

At this point Robin couldn't take anymore, hot tears rolled down his cheeks from under his mask.

"You were older you could have saved them!" She carried on screaming while landing punches on his abdomen and stomach.

"You left me!"

Robin grabbed her wrists and brought them up so that she couldn't fight him anymore. She lifted her head and stared into his masked eyes; he looked down and stared into hers. Tear streaks stained both old and new stained both their faces.

Robin threw his arms around the girl and she hugged him back. He had to hold her up because she was exhausted, the truth was so was he, but he had to be strong.

The other Titans except Raven gazed on in wonder as one minute Robin is letting a little girl beat him up, and next they are standing crying and hugging each other like there's no tomorrow. Raven was sitting in the corner, meditating and trying to bring the shield down.

Slade stood at the other end of the room furious. This wasn't supposed to happen, the runt was supposed to bring boy wonder down; instead she was holding on to him.

"Apprentice, return now!"

"No, she doesn't work for you anymore, she's coming with me!"

Slade charged at Robin and the girl just as the shield came down.

"Titans, go!" Cyborg yelled.

Slade realised what was happening and turned around, he somersaulted towards the entrance. "Robin, I'll get both my apprentices back, don't you worry, I'll have you back!" With that Slade ran out of the warehouse.

"Dude, is there a reason that your hugging her?" Beast boy said cautiously.

Robin looked at the other Titans while still holding the little girl who was sobbing into his chest. Tear tracks ran down his face.

"Friend Robin, are you ok?"

"I'm better than ok Starfire. I've just got my little sister back."

They were speeding through the streets of jump city, he was so happy to have her back. They hadn't even said a word to each other yet but he had her back and that was all that mattered.

They were using Robin's R cycle because she didn't seem comfortable around the team yet, and Robin wanted to help ease her into Titan tower.

Finally after ten minutes they arrived at the tower and Robin parked the bike.

His sister just stared up the giant building. Robin took her hand and led her up to his room.

"So, when do I get to see my little sister?"

"When I get to see my big brother." When she wasn't screaming she had a very sweet voice, it was high, but no where near as high as Starfire's and not as depressing as Raven's but it still had that edge.

The two sat on the bed and looked at each other. Robin brought his hands to her face and slowly slid the mask off.

Her pale blue eyes were beautiful, filled with knowledge and understanding. But they were also filled with pain, years with Slade had done that to her. Her eyes looked as though they hadn't seen properly in about three years. Robin brushed her hair away from her face, he hated the way that it covered half her face, like Slade's mask, apparently so did she, as she helped him put it behind her ear.

She reached up to his face and brought the mask down. He too had pale blue eyes, eyes that hadn't seen light in over three years, just like his little sister. They had seen only through the mask, but he needed to see his little sister through his own eyes.

"Tally."

"Dick." They laughed at the use of their nicknames, the ones that only they were allowed to call each other. "I missed you a lot." She snuggled into his chest and slowly but surely fell asleep.

Robin just sat looking down at his sister who had fallen asleep quite quickly, she must have been exhausted. With Tally around he wasn't Robin the wonder boy anymore; he was dick Grayson, ex acrobat.

He absentmindedly stroked her hair away from her face. He didn't want her in the hero business, sometimes he wished that Bruce hadn't taken him in, it was nice and all but he might have had a semi normal childhood and Tally, well Tally might not have gone missing.

Robin carefully moved Tally so that she was lying on a pillow. He grabbed his mask and slid it over his eyes, the other Titans couldn't know, not just yet anyway.

With a last look at his little sister he walked out of the room, he had some explaining to do.

* * *

**ABBIE: So I wanna know what you think, did ya hate it, love it, do you want more Starfire, I dunnno so you need to tell me!**

**EEVEE: Sorry about her, she's nervous cause its her first teen titans fic.**

**MEG: Please reveiw!**


End file.
